The following disclosure relates to a bearing cage, primarily for a ball bearing assembly, with retainer portions that snap together to form the cage of the bearing assembly. Each retainer portion has cavities formed in a side face adapted for carrying lubricant for the rotational elements disposed in the assembled bearing cage. The cavities provide a compartmentalized arrangement for the assembled bearing cage that allows lubricant to be retained in the cavities of the retainer portions making it difficult for the lubricant to be washed out when the bearing is used in a high-pressure or wash-down application. The arrangement of the cage when assembled, and the grease in the cavities of the cage, forms a seal for the bearing by filling the annular area between the inner and outer rings on both sides of the bearing.